1. Field
This invention pertains to ski boots and provides such a boot with several novel features. Specifically, this invention provides a ski boot with a removable, cantible traction element; a novel system for controlling forward pivot of the cuff portion of the boot with respect to the bottom foot enclosure of the boot; and a novel removable inner boot of improved design. This invention also provides, among other things, a ski boot comprised of several components each of which has selected properties of toughness, flexibility and rigidity.
2. State of the Art
Over the past several years ski boots have evolved through several stages from stiff unlined boots of leather to the present rigid outer boots (generally of plastic) with flexible liners of various types. For use with modern bindings, it is essential that the outer boot be stiff to optimise the control effected on the skis by a skier shifting his weight or the attitude of his feet. On the other hand, the inner boot desirably provides for adequate comfort so that the skier can tolerate wearing the boots for extended periods.
Several approaches to boot construction have been tried to achieve the desired combination of outer boot rigidity, ease of forward ankle movement and adequate comfort for the skier. Thus far, no approach has been entirely successful, although substantial progress has been made. Attendant to this progress, however, has been the introduction of certain structural problems and limitations. For example, it has been found expedient in many instances to construct the outer boot shell from more pliable material than is desired for good control of the skis. Pliable materials permit flexture of the outer boot to accommodate forward ankle movement as the skier leans forward.
It has long been recognized that individual skiers require different adjustments or adaptation devices to ensure a proper cant between the soles of their feet and the skis. Otherwise, as the skier bends forward or brings his knees forward with respect to the tips of the skis, his knees do not retain proper alignment. Conventionally, this problem has been corrected by inserting wedges beneath the bindings of the skis. These wedges or shims effect a proper cant selected to adjust the weight moment of the individual skier to the desired position with respect to the skis. A skier utilizing several pair of skis, which is often done in areas where snow conditions are variable throughout a season or even a day, requires customized canting of the bindings on each pair of skis. Skis so adapted may not readily be worn by any other skier who does not require the same canting.
Modern plastic ski boots are typically discarded when their traction surfaces become worn. Although the remainder of the boot may be in good condition, worn heels and soles make it difficult to retain the boots in their bindings.
Inner boots have been sold with ski boots for many years. Some of these inner boots are constructed of microcellular foam material. Although various techniques have been used to custom fit inner boots to individual feet, the industry would prefer to avoid such techniques. Inner boots have thus tended to fit badly in the heel region.